Cinta Butuh Waktu
by Lady SiSCa
Summary: Kagome dan Sango, dua sahabat dekat yang memiliki karakter dan sifat berbeda . Takdir mempertemukan mereka dengan kedua pria yang kelak akan merubah jalan cerita hidup mereka masing-masing. Based : Cinta butuh waktu by Vierratale. S/K, I/S.


**CINTA BUTUH WAKTU**

Disclaimer : InuYasha miliknya Rumiko Takahashi, kalau milik gw Kagome sama Sesshomaru udah bersatu kali T_T

Summary : Kagome dan Sango, dua sahabat dekat yang memiliki karakter dan sifat berbeda . Takdir mempertemukan mereka dengan kedua pria yang kelak akan merubah jalan cerita hidup mereka masing-masing. . .(Catatan : No Youkai, semua manusia! :D)

Pairing : Kagome/Sesshomaru dan Sango/InuYasha

Warning : Karakter ga jelas/gak sesuai, cerita kacau, membosankan dll. . .But Enjoy!

'_Pikiran'_

"Pembicaraan,"

Perkenalan singkat tokoh utama kita di dalam cerita:

Nama : Higurashi Kagome – (memiliki nama inisial Catarina Kagome ; CK )

Usia : 20 tahun

Pekerjaan : Model

Keturunan : Jepang-Amerika

Nama : Sango Lottie

Usia : 21 tahun

Pekerjaan : Penyanyi

Keturunan : Inggris-Amerika

Nama : Sesshomaru West

Usia : 28 tahun

Pekerjaan : Business Man

Keturunan : Origin Amerika

Nama : InuYasha West (Adik tiri dari Sesshomaru West)

Usia : 24 tahun

Pekerjaan : Komposer music, Pengarang lagu dan Pemain piano handal

Keturunan : Origin Amerika

Langsung saja kita masuk ke jalan cerita,

On The Show. . .

Setting ; _NewYork , USA 2011_

09:00 pm

"Oh honey, lihat bajumu! Terlihat kusut. Dan wajahmu?! OMG mana penata rias. . ,"teriak Jakotsu memanggil dengan keras. Sekarang mari kita perkenalkan di dalam cerita ini, adalah Jakotsu Aria , Manajer dari Kagome, seorang model yang masih baru terjun didalam dunia modelling. Jakotsu yang penampilannya begitu glamour dan elegan, memakai barang berbrand terkenal dan tentu saja totalitasnya sangat besar didunia modelling USA membuatnya terkenal di Negara Amerika.

Sementara Kagome yang mendengarnya hanya bisa mengeluh kesal. Pandangannya terus terfokus pada jam berbentuk hati yang ada ditangannya. Jam menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Yup, Kagome yang baru-baru ini terjun ke dunia modelling, terpaksa terus pulang malam akibat sesi pemotretan yang memakan waktu berjam-jam. Menguras tenaga, otak dan pikirannya agar ia bisa bertahan hidup di kota besar ini. Bukan pilihan bagus sebenarnya, sulit tetapi apapun mau tidak mau ia harus lakukan, toh ia tak punya orang-orang terdekat untuk dapat diandalkan, seperti keluarga misalnya.

"Kagome. . ., apa kau mendengarku?"teriak Jakotsu lagi kali ini lebih kencang, spontan membuyarkan Kagome dari lamunannya. _'God, untung kupingku tidak tuli'_ pikir Kagome ngeri.

"Ya, Jak. . , aku mendengarnya,"jawab Kagome singkat padat dan jelas. Agak santai dan terkesan tidak peduli, tetapi itulah karakter dari Kagome Higurashi atau yang biasa dikenal CK (Catarina Kagome).

"Bagus, jadi?"

"Uh?Emm. . Jadi apa Jak? Maksudku aku hanya mendengar yang awal saja. Hehehe. . ,"Kagome berusaha memberikan senyum ter-manisnya –sangat manis yang membuat semua pria jatuh hati padanya-. Namun seperti biasa, Jakotsu membalas dengan mengernyitkan sebelah kanan alisnya. Tentu, Jakotsu tidak akan pernah terpengaruh dengan senyuman itu. Trik-trik kacangan seperti itu baginya dapat dengan mudah terbaca. Sebab kalian perlu tahu, dunia modeling bukanlah sehari dua hari bagi Jakotsu tetapi sudah ia jalani selama bertahun-tahun.

"Honey, kau dengar aku tak akan terpengaruh? Oke ku ulangi, anggap saja Jak ini sedang berbaik hati. Jadi karena kau baru terjun ke dunia modeling, untuk mencapai sebuah kesuksesan didalamnya kau butuh popularitas, honey. Tidak cukup hanya penampilan menarik, tetapi KAU butuh sensasi!"jelasnya dengan semangat yang berapi-api.

Sementara itu Kagome hanya terdiam, melongo tak jelas. Pikirannya memroses segala apa yang dikatakan oleh manajernya itu dengan kuota sepersekian byte nya- terhitung lambat memang-.

"Oke, Snap Kagome. . kau ini lambat,"kata Jakotsu sambil menjentikkan jari-jemarinya didepan mata Kagome. "Biar aku saja yang atur semuanya. Kau tinggal beraksi."

"Uh. . , Oke?"jawab Kagome tidak yakin. Firasatnya mengatakan 'Danger, Lariiii, menghindar' dan masih banyak lagi firasat tak enak itu.

Jakotsu mengangguk, "Kau boleh pulang sekarang. Sepertinya kau butuh istirahat. Dan shuu. . ., cepat pulang!"kata Jakotsu sambil mendorong tubuh Kagome kearah pintu keluar. "Jangan lupa besok jam 7 pagi kau sudah ada disini mengerti Kags? Bye," Jakotsu melambaikan jemari lentiknya dan menutup pintu studio pintu dengan keras.

Brak

"Uh ya. . ," lirih Kagome kebingungan sambil berlalu menuju ke tempat dimana mobilnya terparkir.

* * *

Belum sempat Kagome masuk kedalam mobilnya tiba-tiba saja handphonenya bergetar dan berbunyi dengan nyaring, nada ponsel yang dinyanyikan Jang Nara 'Sweet Dream' lagu yang jelas-jelas menjadi favourite-nya. Ia pun buru-buru mengangkat telepon itu mungkin saja ada yang penting.

"Hallo, Kags. . ,"ujar suara disambungan selulernya. "Aku diterima, aku diterima, aku diterima. . ,"pekik suara disambungan telepon itu girang dan kencang yang membuat Kagome langsung menjauhkan handphonenya dari telinganya.

"Geez Sangooo, untung kupingku tidak tuli. But , Selamat ya sista. Aku senang mendengarnya. By the way aku dalam perjalanan pulang ke apartemen. Kutunggu kau disana untuk merayakannya. Bye."

Klik

Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk merayakannya. Ia harus cepat pulang. Dengan itu ia segera membuka pintu mobil jazz birunya dan memacu kencang kendaraannya.

* * *

10:00 pm

"Aku pulang. . ,"ujar Kagome pertama kali, memasuki apartemen kecilnya yang ia diami bersama-sama dengan Sango.

"Kagome. . ., Oh. . kita harus merayakannya. God, aku senang sekali. . ., ayo ikut aku,"sambut Sango yang antusias menarik lengan Kagome, menuju kearah ruangan makan. "Aku sudah masak banyak sekali. Lihat! Kau harus coba semuanya. Kau pasti laparkan? Aku baru saja mendapatkan kontrak rekaman. Yey."

"Oh, Sango . . Aku senang mendengarnya. Orang tuamu pasti bangga,"kata Kagome spontan memeluk Sango dengan erat.

Tiba-tiba saja ekspresi sahabatnya itu, Sango, berubah menjadi sedih, "Kau tahu Kags, kau adalah sahabat terbaikku. Aku selalu teringat, waktu kita bersama-sama berada dipanti asuhan, berbagi suka dan duka. Mungkin aku tidak akan pernah tahu kalau orang tuaku akan bangga padaku atau tidak. Tapi aku punya sahabat sejati sepertimu. Aku. . aku,"Sango mulai berlinangan air mata. "Aku senang, aku memilikimu Kags. Kau adalah sahabat terbaikku yang tak akan pernah tergantikan."

"Yups,"ujar Kagome mengangguk pelan. Ia menghapus air mata sahabatnya itu, "Dan kita akan terus berteman sampai kita nenek-nenek dan apapun yang nantinya terjadi, kita akan terus bersama-sama selamanya, Deal?"tanya Kagome ,memberikan jari kelingkingnya. "Deal? Dan kau jangan menangis lagi!"

"Deal,"Sango mengeratkan jari kelingkingnya ke jari kelingking Kagome.

"Kalau begitu Semangat!"

"Ya. . , Ya. . , Semangat!Semangat!"balas Sango.

Makan malampun akhirnya berjalan dengan suasana haru, sedih sekaligus bahagia. Tak ada yang bisa memisahkan mereka sampai kapanpun . . well setidaknya tidak untuk saat itu.

'_Cause you're my best friend forever'_

* * *

Alunan nada piano yang merdu mengisi kekosongan ruang tersebut. Ditengah ruangan tepatnya piano itu berada, duduk seorang pianis muda berbakat, berambut Silver dan berwajah tampan. Jemari-jemarinya dengan cekatan memencet setiap tombol-tombol piano tersebut. Tak ada yang istimewa dari pria tampan itu sebenarnya, ia hanya memakai kaos biasa warna merah bertuliskan ' I Love Music, Music is My Life' dan dengan celana hitam panjangnya yang terlihat sedikit kebesaran baginya. Orang-orang yang melihatnya pertama kali pasti akan menyangka ia hanya orang biasa. Oh, betapa salahnya prasangka mereka, sebab ia sebenarnya adalah InuYasha West, composer terkenal sekaligus pengarang lagu dan pianis handal. Belum lagi jika melihat silsilah keluarganya. Orang tidak akan ada yang menyangka kalau yang berada dihadapannya itu adalah keluarga West yang terkenal kaya-raya, memiliki asset dimana-mana.

"Tuan muda InuYasha, anda ditunggu oleh Tuan Sesshomaru keruang kantor pribadinya sekarang juga,"ujar salah seorang pelayan kepercayaannya, Myoga, yang membuat InuYasha menghentikan permainan pianonya.

"Keh. . , mau apa dia memanggilku. Seperti ada yang penting saja,"gerutu InuYasha, bangkit berdiri dari kursinya. Hilang sudah mood baiknya jika mendengar orang menyebut nama kakaknya itu.

Myoga pun menunjukkan jalan pada InuYasha keruangan kantor pribadi kakak tirinya itu. Meski ia sudah tahu dimana letak ruangan tersebut, tetap saja hal itu penting. Ini menunjukkan status InuYasha yang tinggi sebagai bagian dari keluarga konglomerat. Kemanapun ia pergi, ia harus dikawal oleh satu pelayan pribadinya. Dalam hal ini ia memilih Myoga, simple alasannya sebab Myoga tidak banyak mengatur urusan kehidupan pribadinya.

"Tuan Sesshomaru, Tuan muda InuYasha sudah hadir,"ujar Myoga memberitahukan kedatangannya.

"Masuk,"perintah suara dingin itu.

"Oke, ada perlu apa kau memanggilku kemari?"kata InuYasha tanpa berbasa-basi. Ia langsung mengambil tempat duduk tanpa dipersilahkan sebelumnya oleh Sesshomaru.

"Hn, aku butuh kau menggantikanku dalam acara malam nanti,"jawab Sesshomaru tegas.

"Aaa. . , aku sudah tahu alasan busukmu. Kau memanggilku jika kau butuh sesuatu. Keh, aku tidak mau,"kata InuYasha sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya. Kebiasaan yang ia selalu lakukan sejak ia masih kecil.

"Harus."

"Maksudmu? Intinya tidak,"InuYasha menegaskan.

"Harus dan keputusanku sudah final."

Oke, sekarang InuYasha benar-benar jengkel, berani-beraninya kakak tirinya ini menyuruhnya. Kalau sampai InuTaisho tahu, kakaknya ini sudah habis. "Keh, kau pikir kau ini siapa, kuadukan kau pada ayah baru tahu rasa."

"Kau mengancamku InuYasha?"

"Kalau kau menganggapnya itu ancaman. Memang ya, kau mau apa memang?"tantang InuYasha. Ia tak takut sama sekali dengan kakak tirinya, toh ayahnya lebih sayang padanya.

"Pengecut,"kata Sesshomaru dengan senyumnya yang menyeringai.

"Apa kau bilang?"kali ini InuYasha yang terpancing.

"Oh, dan ternyata kau juga tuli. Benar-benar InuYasha kau ini sungguh memalukan,"ejek Sesshomaru.

"Kau. . , awas kau! Oke aku akan menggantikanmu ke acara malam ini. Kau puas, hah?"tak ada gunanya juga InuYasha tak menurutinya. Ia memang selalu kalah bila dalam urusan ancam-mengancam.

"Sangat puas. Kau boleh pergi."

"Keh. . .kau ini . . kau. . .Aku benar-benar terkutuk mempunyai kakak sepertimu,"gerutu InuYasha beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Belum sampai ia membuka pintu, Sesshomaru pun berkata, "Oh dan InuYasha, jangan lupa kau tutup pintunya."

"Bajingan,"Pintu kantor Sesshomaru pun di tutup dengan paksa.

Brak

* * *

Sesshomaru menarik napas panjangnya, mencoba untuk menenangkan diri. InuYasha, adik tirinya itu benar-benar bisa membuatnya gila. Apalagi kalau bukan didikan ayahnya yang memanjakannya. Tapi sekarang hal itu tidak penting lagi untuk dipikirkan. Yang terpenting sekarang ia harus memikirkan cara agar ia bisa menghindari pertunangan yang telah direncanakannya oleh ayahnya itu. Usianya yang sudah menginjak 28 tahun, membuat ayahnya khawatir kalau-kalau Sesshomaru tidak akan menikah atau ia adalah seorang GAY. Demi Tuhan, Gay? Ayahnya memang sudah banyak termakan efek serial TV. Setiap hari ia menanyakan kepada Sesshomaru kapan ia akan menikah, kapan ia akan memberikan cucu baginya, dan seterusnya. Memang Sesshomaru telah menjadi pengusaha sukses, memiliki wajah yang tampan, punya banyak uang yang tentu membuat wanita-wanita tertarik padanya. Namun saat ini ia hanya ingin fokus. Oke alasan sebenarnya ia belum menemukan wanita yang cocok untuk mendampinginya. Dari beratus-ratus bahkan beribu-ribu wanita yang ia temui, ia belum menemukan kriteria wanita idamannya. Jadi apa salahnya kalau ia pemilih? Bahkan bisa dibilang memiliki selera yang tinggi? Ayahnya, InuTaisho saja yang tidak mengerti. Mengingatnya ia jadi tersenyum sendiri. Biar saja InuYasha yang bertemu dengan wanita yang seharusnya menjadi tunangannya itu. Oh, betapa ia sebenarnya ingin tertawa dihadapan InuYasha. Si bodoh itu tidak tahu kalau ayahnya sudah mensetting semuanya itu, -termasuk acara malam nanti- yang seharusnya Sesshomaru bertemu dengan bride-to be (Calon Istri)nya, yang datang ke acara itu malahan InuYasha. Ayahnya pasti akan meledak marah. Tapi toh itu adalah Ide yang sangat briliant memang puji Sesshomaru pada diri sendiri.

"Jaken. . , siapkan mobil pribadiku. Aku akan pergi malam ini,"ujar Sesshomaru pada Jaken, pelayan pribadinya disambungan telepon. Tak ada salahnya bukan ia menikmati malam ini sementara InuYasha menikmati malam kelabunya bersama wanita pilihan ayahnya pikir Sesshomaru, tersenyum evil.

* * *

"Kags, malam ini adalah tampilan perdanaku. Jadi sepertinya aku akan terlambat pulang,"kata Sango sambil memasukkan barang-barang yang diperlukannya untuk tampil nanti malam.

"Oh? Oke, sepertinya aku juga akan terlambat pulang. Jak tadi bilang ia akan mengajakku ke sebuah klub terkenal di NewYork. Kau sendiri kemana?"tanya Kagome sedikit penasaran ditambah dengan rasa khawatirnya pada Sango.

Sango yang seperti sudah bisa menebak bahwa temannya khawatir dan cemas itupun buru-buru menenangkannya, "Tenang Kags, aku hanya pergi ke sebuah acara. Yang jelas acara besar. Kudengar disana akan ada kehadiran orang-orang terkenal seperti Sesshomaru West, Dan Ohh. . .Kagome, tak bisa dipercaya bukan?"

Kagome mengangguk, "Mungkin saja nanti Sesshomaru West akan jatuh hati padamu. Ia akan berkata OH Sango suaramu yang indah membuatku jatuh hati dan kau membuatku merasakan perasaan yang berbeda. Apakah ini yang namanya cinta?"kata Kagome sedikit dramatic sambil meletakkan tangannya didada Sango.

Sango pun menepis tangan Kagome, "Haha! Kau benar-benar terlalu termakan serial di TV. Lagipula di klub nanti aku ragu kalau kau tidak akan menarik pria-pria dengan penampilan mempesonamu itu,"balas Sango dengan nada menyindir.

Kagome mengerang, "Tidak lagi, mudah-mudahan Jakotsu tidak memaksaku untuk berkencan dengan salah satu pria-pria itu,"kata Kagome ngeri. Terakhir ia berkencan dengan Kouga, salah satu atlit basket terkenal ia mendapat tamparan dari isterinya, Ayame. Pria brengsek itu ternyata sudah memiliki isteri dan hah Kouga mengaku padanya masih single. Pria memang tidak bisa dipercaya. Ia kali ini tak akan mudah tertipu.

Sango lalu menilik jamnya dan tiba-tiba panik," Gosh, aku harus berangkat sekarang untuk latihan. Kags, aku berangkat ya."

"Aku juga, Bye. . . Kuhubungi nanti, Sang,"merekapun berpelukan dan keluar dari apartemen menuju parkiran mobil masing-masing.

* * *

Sesshomaru bersiap-siap dengan setelan kemeja polosnya berwarna hitam dan celana yang warnanya juga senada untuk pergi menuju tempat yang telah ia janjikan dimana rekan-rekannya menunggu. NYC night club, klub terkenal di kota NewYork. Siapa yang tak mengenal klub tersebut? Hanya orang-orang penting dan terkenal yang datang ke klub itu, tidak sembarangan. Kali ini tujuan Sesshomaru hanya ingin bersenang-senang melupakan segala permasalahannya. Melihat sekali lagi penampilannya itu dicermin dan merasa puas, ia kemudian merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan handphonenya, -Apple-, dan melakukan panggilan, "Hallo, kalian tunggu. Sebentar lagi aku akan pergi!" klik .

Ia menutup sambungan itu, lalu handphonenya-pun ia matikan (shut off). Sekali lagi peraturannya, tak ada yang boleh mengganggu Sesshomaru untuk bersenang-senang.

* * *

NYC night club

(playing : Keysha-Die Young lirik)

_I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums  
Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone  
So while you're here in my arms  
Let's make the most till the night like we're gonna die young_

"Kags, kau lihat disana?"tanya Jakotsu sambil menarik lengan Kagome dan menunjuk kearah kursi VVIP.

"Uh? Ya aku lihat."

"Kau lihat apa?"

"Orang banyak,"jawab Kagome polos.

Jakotsu rasanya ingin menghantamkan kepalanya. Kagome terkadang begitu polos. "Maksudku, pria-pria itu!"tunjuknya frustasi. "Sekarang kau hampiri mereka,"perintah Jakotsu.

_We're gonna die young  
We're gonna die young_

"Uh, aku rasa aku harus ke toilet dulu, Jak ,"Kagome beralasan dan dengan perlahan mengundurkan diri. Ia harus buru-buru pergi. Jika Tidak. . . .,

Naas gelagat itu langsung terbaca. Jakotsu menarik rambut Kagome yang membuatnya meringis kesakitan, "Eit. . , mau lari kemana kau, Honey? Sekarang cepat kau beraksi! Rayu pria-pria itu, aku yakin mereka bukan orang sembarangan."

Tentu saja pria-pria tersebut bukan orang-orang sembarangan. Mereka berada dikelas VVIP. Penampilan mereka membuat segala mata yang memandangnya jatuh hati bahkan klepek-klepek melihatnya. Pria tampan berambut silver panjang, satunya lagi berambut hitam bergelombang panjang dan yang satunya lagi berambut hitam dikepang. Overall, penampilan mereka memang dewa!

_Let's make the most till the night like we're gonna die young  
Let's make the most till the night like we're gonna die young_

"Oke. . , Kagome. Cepat beraksi sebelum nanti diambil orang!"Jakotsu mendorong tubuh Kagome terus dan terus hingga mendekati kumpulan pria-pria itu.

"Tapi Jak. . ,"Kagome merengek. _'Aku sepertinya sudah gila kalau aku menuruti Jak.'_

"Oke. . ,Oke. . ., Baik aku turuti."

_Hearts, out our minds  
Running 'till we outta time  
Wild child's lookin' good  
Living hard just like we should  
Don't care who's watching when we tearing it up (You Know)  
That magic that we got nobody can touch (For sure)_

"Uh, Hai?"sapa Kagome sedikit gugup. Pria berambut silverlah yang pertama menyadari kehadiran Kagome. Namun sepertinya ia sama sekali tidak peduli dan tak terpengaruh. Berbeda reaksinya dengan kedua pria yang berada disebelahnya, berdua mereka memperhatikannya seolah menelanjanginya.

"My. . My. . , lihat siapa yang datang. Ada bidadari dihadapan kita dan sepertinya hari ini hari keberuntunganku, teman,"ujar salah satu pria berambut hitam panjang bergelombang.

_Looking for some trouble tonight (yeah)  
Take my hand, I'll show you the wild, side  
Like it's the last night of our lives (uh huh)  
We'll keep dancing 'till we die_

"Naraku, apa kau yakin itu bidadari? Bukannya wanita murahan?"ejek pria berambut silver dengan nada dinginnya. Yang entah kenapa Kagome merasakan efek merinding diseluruh tubuhnya mendengar pria itu berbicara. "Huh, aku bukan wanita murahan,"Kagome membela diri.

"Hahaha, ya manis. Sessh, jangan berkata kasar seperti itu. Wanita harus kita perlakukan dengan lembut, kalau tidak, 'Pohh' mereka akan lari,"balas Naraku dengan senyumnya yang menyeringai.

"Wah, gadis cantik sepertimu. Cocoknya denganku,"ujar pria berambut hitam yang dikepang.

'_Sepertinya aku memang sudah gila mengikuti perintah Jak,aku harus kabur_'pikir Kagome kalut.

"Sebaiknya aku pergi, terimakasih atas perhatiannya. Um, Bye,"kata Kagome membalikkan badannya bersiap untuk pergi.

_I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums  
Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone  
So while you're here in my arms,  
Let's make the most till the night like we're gonna die young_

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan meraihnya, yang membuat Kagome panik. _'Oh siapa itu. . , siapa?'_

Ia pun berbalik dan terkejut bukan main dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Pria berambut silver, yang jelas-jelas menghinanya tadi sekarang memegangi lengannya dengan erat. "Uh, ya?"jantung Kagome berdetak kencang. Pikirannya kacau.

_We're gonna die young  
We're gonna die young  
_

_Let's make the most till the night like we're gonna die young  
Let's make the most till the night like we're gonna die young_

"Berdansa denganku?"tanyanya singkat dan pelan yang nyaris Kagome tak dengar.

"Oh, i-iya,"suara Kagome bergetar. '_God, ia sudah seperti orang bodoh'_

Mereka perlahan berjalan menuju lantai dansa dan mulai berdansa dengan liarnya.

_Hunks, taking shots  
Stripping down to dirty socks  
Music up, gettin' hot  
Kiss me, give me all you've got  
It's pretty obvious that you've got a crush (you know)  
That magic in your pants, it's making me blush (for sure)_

_Looking for some trouble tonight (yeah)  
Take my hand, I'll show you the wild, side  
Like it's the last night of our lives (uh huh)  
We'll keep dancing 'till we die_

"Jadi, siapa namamu?"teriak pria berambut silver itu.

"Kagome, Catarina Kagome,"jawab Kagome dengan mukanya yang mulai memerah.

"Sesshomaru,"balasnya memberikan namanya.

Kali ini Kagome dibuatnya terkejut dan tertegun. Ia menghentikan dansanya. Dimana ia pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya. '_Sesshomaru. . Sesshomaru. . Sesshomaru. . Mmm. . .Oh GOD'_Kagome menyadarinya.

"Sesshomaru? Kau. . ., Sesshomaru West yang terkenal itu?"

Sesshomaru mengangguk diiringi tawa kecil, "Ya, aku Sesshomaru West."

_I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums  
Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone  
So while you're here in my arms,  
Let's make the most till the night like we're gonna die young_

Tamatlah riwayat Kagome kali ini. Ia yang sering membaca majalah, tabloid dan berita-berita mengenai Sesshomaru West. Seorang yang angkuh, dingin ,sombong dan terkenal itu kini berdiri dihadapannya dengan segala kebesarannya. Ia pasti terlihat sangat bodoh saat itu. Mengapa dari awal Kagome tidak menyadarinya. Ia harus melarikan diri dengan tertib sekarang juga, tidak boleh gegabah.

"Oh, aku baru ingat, sepertinya aku harus pulang. Temanku sudah menunggu. Sampai jumpa, Sesshomaru,"kata Kagome tergesa-gesa.

"Kau harus menemaniku berdansa. Dan ini perintah,"Sesshomaru mengeratkan pegangannya.

'_Oke, bad Kagome, bad Kagome!',_ia harus lari dari makhluk yang bernama Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru yang terkenal kejam itu. Dan sialnya sekarang ia salah strategi.

"Uh, maksudnya?"perlahan Kagome mundur satu langkah.

Sesshomaru pun tak mau mengalah ia malah maju selangkah, "Kau harus menemaniku, ber-dan-sa,"bisiknya dengan suara super seksi ditelinga Kagome. Oh, betapa suara itu bagaikan listrik yang menyetrum tubuhnya, sensasi nya memberikan efek luar biasa.

"Oke. . , mu-mu-ngkin sebentar lagi saja. Uhm. .Se-Sepertinya aku masih ada waktu,"kata Kagome setengah ketakutan.

"Hn."

_I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums  
Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone  
So while you're here in my arms,  
Let's make the most till the night like we're gonna die young_

_We're gonna die young  
We're gonna die young_

Let's make the most till the night like we're gonna die young

* * *

Dilain tempat, Acara Garden Night Party

"Sesshomaru benar-benar brengsek. Awas saja nanti, akan aku balas kau,"gerutu InuYasha kesal.

**Flashback**

"Kau Sesshomaru West?"

"Eh, apa yang kau bicarakan. Dengar aku bukan-,"

Belum sempat InuYasha melanjutkan, gadis itu telah memotong, "Namaku Yura Isae, aku adalah tunanganmu. Kau tahu aku senang sekali,"kata Yura memeluk erat InuYasha hingga rasanya ia hampir mati kehabisan napas.

"Hey, lep-lepaskan,"ujarnya melepaskan tangan Yura dengan paksa dari tubuhnya.

"Aku bukan Sesshomaru West mengerti? Namaku InuYasha West,"jelas InuYasha membeberkan.

"Lalu, dimana tunanganku itu? Kenapa kau yang datang uh, kau jauh-jauh,"kata Yura sambil mengusap-usap kedua belah tangannya seolah pelukannya yang diberikan untuk InuYasha adalah suatu kesalahan besar dan ia takut tertular penyakit jika dekat dengan InuYasha.

"Keh, siapa juga yang mau dekat atau dipeluk denganmu. Aku hanya disuruh menggantikannya. Lagipula kau bukan tipe kakakku, kau terlalu jelek."

'_Hah, biar saja gadis ini'_, pikir InuYasha puas.

"Kau. . kau. . Hua. . , ayah. . dia jahat. . .ia mengejekku,"panggil gadis itu sambil mulai merengek seperti anak kecil. Mengegerkan setiap orang yang berada diacara garden night party tersebut.

**End Flashback**

Dan itulah yang terjadi yang membuat InuYasha membenci Sesshomaru lebih dari sebelumnya. Ia dimarahi habis-habisan oleh ayahnya Yura Isae, tunangan Sesshomaru itu. Pokoknya lihat saja, ia akan membalas dendam pada Sesshomaru dua kali lipat, tidak berkali-kali lipat malah.

Sibuk memikirkan hal-hal yang akan ia lakukan untuk membalas Sesshomaru, InuYasha malah tak memperhatikan jalan dan menabrak seseorang, "Eh, maaf. . aku tak sengaja,"ujar InuYasha.

"Oh, tak masalah,"kata suara lembut itu menimpali.

InuYasha mengenali wanita itu sebagai wanita yang tadi bernyanyi berkata, "Kau yang tadi bernyanyi itukan? Suaramu indah, merdu, dan penampilan yang bagus. Tapi kau miss satu nada tadi. Namun keseluruhan penampilanmu luar biasa."

Gadis itu terlihat tertarik dengan pembicaraan InuYasha, "Kau sepertinya mengerti banyak tentang musik ya?"

"Haha, tidak juga. Aku hanya mengerti basicnya saja,"InuYasha sedikit berbohong. Ia tidak mau terlihat sombong dihadapan gadis ini. "By the way, namaku InuYasha,"ia mengulurkan tangannya layaknya seorang gentleman.

"Sango, Sango Lottie,"gadis itupun menyambut tangannya dengan senyum indahnya.

Oke sepertinya InuYasha menarik kembali segala ucapannya kali ini, ia harus berterima kasih banyak sebenarnya pada kakaknya Sesshomaru, kalau tidak ia tak akan bertemu dengan gadis ini.

Malam ini tidak sepenuhnya buruk baginya, tapi sebenarnya merupakan suatu awal takdir hidupnya.

* * *

Author note: Akhirnya, chapter 1 selesai. Gimana? Gaje? Ga rame? Karakter gak sesuai? Sorry, aku masih baru. Pengen tahu yang selanjutnya harap review :D

Di Chapter 2 akan bermunculan lagi karakter InuYasha, so stay tune trus yo!

(BTW, Lagu Die Young miliknya Keysha not me)

Selebihnya kalau banyak kesalahan harap maklumi! Bye~


End file.
